


Who's This Mysterious Person You've Been Emailing

by bellasgonemissing



Series: Deep Fried Oreos [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Love Simon, M/M, One Shot, book canon, but why not, i wasnt planning on posting it, svthsa, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasgonemissing/pseuds/bellasgonemissing
Summary: Abby discovers Simon and Bram's emails





	Who's This Mysterious Person You've Been Emailing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was not planning on posting this at all, I wrote at like 3 am last night just to get it out of my head but what have I got to lose I guess? This is going to be a series of Simon Vs one shots, some canon compliant some not but all following the book canon.   
> Sorry if there's anything that incorrect from the book, I don't have it with me right now so couldn't check it.   
> Anyway I love these dorks

About a week into the summer break, Abby, Bram and I are lying around in my room; we have taken refuge from the never-ending mess in my room on my bed. Bram and I are sharing a pair of earphones, Tegan and Sara playing quietly, kind of doing some of the summer assigned reading, mainly just playing with each other’s hair and checking our phones while Abby scrolls absentmindedly through the tumblr on my laptop. 

‘I freaking hate English’ I mutter, turning another page on the same boring drone of words that just mix together in my head. Bram looks disapproving. 

Everything finally feels right this summer and I have a ridiculous amount of joy at the fact that I can sit here with my boyfriend and my best friend and we don’t even have talk and nothing is weird. It’s so comfortable and not having the stress of who might find out about your secret internet boyfriend definitely helps. I guess that not a thing people normally have to worry about.

Abby’s phone vibrates beside her. ‘Hey Simon can I just use your computer to send an email quickly?’ I take my earphone out, ‘I’ll log out of your account.’

‘Ah yeah sure go ahead’ I say, I don’t really use my email anymore except to email teachers or people from drama club that I’m not friendly enough with to have their phone numbers.

She pulls up Gmail on my laptop and a confused look spreads across her face. ‘Um, Simon why are all the emails on this account to same person? Why do you even have this account?’

I panic slightly as Bram takes out his earphone too and grins at me, I blush. I may have been scrolling through Bram’s and my old emails for…reasons. I didn’t want to tell Abby that it was Bram on the other side of those emails though, in case he wasn’t comfortable with it. I guess he was just finding it amusing though.

‘Yeah Simon’, he puts in, ‘were you just scrolling through those emails or something?’ leaning over to look at the computer too, ‘it looks like you haven’t actually sent any for a couple months.’

‘What, no’ I glare at him, ‘why would I do that? I guess the account was just…’ I wave my hand flimsily in the air, ‘up.’ I finish lamely.

‘Okaaaaay then Simon’ Bram says with incredulity, eyebrows, butthole mouth and all. 

Abby’s doesn’t scroll through the emails or anything, unlike some people, she has respect for people’s privacy but she still laughs, ‘literally 90% of these subject lines are about Oreos, why did this person even bother responding to you?’

I look over at Bram, who is right now eating an Oreo from a packet on my bedside table. I smile. Oreos are a great bonding mechanism.

‘So who is this person anyway?’ Abby asks with genuine interest. I try to grab the laptop from her. 

‘Yeah who is this mysterious person you’ve been emailing Simon? No one even uses email anymore.’ Bram laughs. Yeah. No one apart from him, who put his email on the tumblr post in the first place. 

Abby then notices the signoffs. ‘And why have you been telling them your names is Jacques?’ I blush even more.

‘I just didn’t want them to know who I was okay.’

Her eyes narrow in confusion. ‘You didn’t want- why not, what have been saying?’ 

I roll my eyes, ‘nothing weird okay I just told them some stuff that I didn’t want people to know about me.’ I realise that doesn’t sound great.

‘Simon, I don’t think you should be talking to random guys on the internet, especially not telling them personal stuff, they could be old creepy men or something!’ Her voice starts raising in alarm. 

Before I could get a word in about them actually being in the same year as us at our school, Bram says, ‘oh yeah Simon what are you doing talking to random guys and making up fake names, that’s so weird.’ Bram is clearly getting a lot of enjoyment out of this. My glare intensifies. 

‘Oh yeah, cause you’ve never done that, right Bram?’ I shoot back at him.

‘Of course not, what kind of person do you take me for?’ he asks in mock offense. 

‘The exact kind of person who would do that actually.’ I say, raising my eyebrows at him. 

‘I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something here, guys.’ Abby, who had been observing this exchange with an amused but bewildered expression, says. I never explained to her fully about the emails, she only knew what Martin had told her and frankly, I don’t trust him to explain anything to her. I actually have no idea what he even said. She definitely didn’t know that Bram was the person on the other side of those emails. I guess it would be kind of weird for my other friends and her that Bram and I started dating seemingly out of the blue, barely ever having spoken to each other before.

And I don’t want to be all dramatic and make it into some huge freaking deal but I guess it is, to us, so I look to Bram to check he it’s okay with it. ‘Should we tell her?’ 

He smiles and nods. ‘Yeah, let’s do it’

And so we do.

(There are a lot of ‘awws’ from Abby.)


End file.
